The present invention relates to a color-adjustable RGB-ambient lighting for a cup-holder arrangement and a method for operating such a cup-holder arrangement.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Ambient lightings, footwell lighting, lit door panels, orientation lighting and lighting of handles of a vehicle are already known for a longer time.
Lightings not only increase comfort in the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle, but also increase driving safety by facilitating orientation and operation inside the vehicle.
Ambient lightings are generally realized as direct light source in form of incandescent lights or LEDs, however, indirect light sources such as light conductors or surface lighting can also be used to realize ambient lighting.
The ambient lighting must not distract or disturb the driver. Through selection of light color, ambient lighting can be used to effect a subjective perception. In addition, the light color is an important design aspect.
Modern vehicles have a multitude of repository systems and storage systems, which for example include ashtrays and cup-holders. Cup-holders have attained special importance because they have become indispensable for long-distance drivers. They generally serve for receiving containers for beverages.
In order to increase the usefulness of cup-holders, early developments involved temperature-adjustable cup-holders. Such cup-holders are capable to cool or heat beverages received therein. In addition, such temperature-adjustable cup-holders meet the high standard of the premium vehicle market. In the future, with such features a user can enjoy his drive with well temperated beverages more comfortably and more relaxed. The trend regarding the passenger compartment of vehicles is toward individualization and a feel-good atmosphere: “feel at home while on the road”. However, many of the proposed solutions of temperature-adjustable cup-holders can still be optimized with regard to their energy consumption and their efficiency.
The printed publication WO 00/71006 A1 discloses a “coffee maker” with a hot-water processor, which has a thermostat arranged in a hot-water container, wherein the hot-water processor is capable to qualitatively indicate a hot-water temperature. By means of a green lamp, the reaching of a defined temperature is signaled, wherein a red lamp lights up as soon as this temperature is fallen below. Further, a cup-holder is provided in order to receive a container for the heated water or respectively the water, which has been processed in the hot-water processor.
A further example shown in the printed publication DE 2008 007 254 A1 is a beverage container, in particular for receiving coffee, into which beverage container steam is conducted under high pressure through a coffee filter. The functionality corresponds to a conventional espresso machine. The collection container for the condensed steam or respectively the coffee simultaneously serves as cup for consumption of the coffee prepared therewith. Beside control switches for the coffee machine, display elements are provided, for example LEDs which indicate an operational condition of or a permission to operate the coffee machine, in particular in dependence on a capacity of an electric system of the vehicle.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide invention to provide a cup-holder arrangement for a vehicle, which enables an easy use.